Une erreur de jeunesse
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Parce qu'on sait tous que les erreurs servent à apprendre... et qu'elles ne sont d'ailleurs parfois pas si "erreurs" que ça. 3 SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël ou tout simplement une bonne première semaine de vacs =P.

Je suis de retour pour un petit 3 shot, que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps mais que je n'avais jamais fini...

Je n'en dis pas plus !

Bonne lecture !

**Une erreur de jeunesse**

**- - -**

**Première partie :**

D'accord, elle était encore vierge. Et alors ? Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, où était le problème ? Elle avait le droit de commander sa propre vie sexuelle, non ? Lily appuya ses pensées d'un verre de whisky-pur-feu cul sec. Elle attendait le prince charmant, qui d'ailleurs avaient d'étranges similitudes avec l'ange Garbriel... et alors ? Personne n'avait interdit de rêver, non ? Fière de sa répartie contre elle-même, elle but encore quelques verres de bierre-au-beurre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Lily remarqua combien de verres elle venait d'engloutir. En effet, il y en avait une quinzaine qui trônaient devant ses yeux. Elle les écarquilla pour essayer de mieux voir mais ce fut peine perdu. L'alcool avait engourdi ses sens.

Elle se leva alors dans un état second et s'approcha du premier jeune homme qu'elle croisa. A son futur plus grand malheur et actuel plus grand malheur de toutes les jeunes filles de la salle, ce fut James Potter qui se présenta en premier à ce poste. James Potter donc à qui elle prit la main pour l'emmener danser, ou plutôt pour se frotter contre lui au beau milieu de la piste, James Potter donc qu'elle embrassa à pleine bouche après une enième "danse" à ses côtés.

- Lily ?

Toujours James Potter dont les yeux s'étaient noircis lorsqu'il l'avait poussée contre le mur pour pouvoir l'embrasser librement.

Encore James Potter qu'elle abandonna en riant à côté de ce mur en partant en courant...

- - -

Lily appuya son dos contre le mur de la salle de classe dans laquelle elle venait de se réfugier et respira pronfondément. A peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre sa respiration que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un James qui paraissait très troublé. Aucun de deux jeunes gens ne pipèrent mot, ils se contentèrent de fixer indéfiniment la pupille de l'autre.

Ce fut l'animagus cerf qui décida le premier de réagir. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle ne cessait de planter ses yeux dans ceux de James, droite mais légèrement tremblante. Au moment-même où elle entrouvrait la bouche pour respirer le jeune homme se baissa pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Surprise, Lily ne réagit pas. Tout comme elle ne réagit pas quand elle vit James se retourner pour s'éloigner, une expression dure sur le visage.

C'est seulement le bruit de la poignée de la porte qui la fit réagir. Ses jambes semblèrent alors se dérober sous elle et elle ne trouva qu'une solution pour ne pas s'effondrer : courir derrière l'homme qui venait de passer le seuil de la porte. Homme qui s'arrêta d'ailleurs quand il entendit les pas précipités de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, quand elle l'eut rejoint, posa sa main sur son épaule après quelques secondes d'hésitation et le força à se retourner. Et alors qu'elle pouvait lire une certaine hébétude sur le visage du jeune homme elle s'empara à son tour de ses lèvres avec plus d'audace que le précédent baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Ce fut au tour de James de rester inactif durant cet échange. Il avait juste besoin de réaliser... Aussi, quand Lily s'écarta de lui il la poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos se heurte au mur. Enfin, tout en gardant ses yeux plantés dans les siens et son visage quasiment collé à la peau de pêche qui lui était offerte, il fit remonter sa main sous la robe de la jeune fille, redessinant ses courbes. Quand ses doigts caressèrent ses épaules il la retourna et entreprit de détacher sa robe.

Entreprise qui fut très vite mise à exécution de sorte que la jeune fille se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant lui. Il la prit alors dans ses bras pour la poser délicatement sur une table et ses propres habits subir le même sort de la robe verte de Lily.

Le reste de la soirée se passa entre caresses et soupirs, baisers et gémissements.

- - -

Lily ouvrit un oeil, réveillée par le rayon de soleil aveuglant qui avait décidé de venir visiter son visage. Croyant être dans son lit, elle se tourna pour voir son réveil. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se sentit tomber vers le sol pour réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle de Métamorphoses du professeur MacGonagal ! Heureusement (ou malheureusement) un bras qui entourait sa taille et dont elle venait juste de remarquer la présence la retint alors qu'elle glissait vers le bord du bureau sur lequel elle était couchée. Bras qui appartenait sûrement à la personne qui venaient de pousser un grognement tout en collant son corps chaud à celui de Lily.

Celle-ci se tourna à nouveau pour voir son sauveur. Son corps se mit à trembler quand elle comprit. Lui revinrent alors en tête une succession d'images d'elle et James qui auraient dues être interdites aux jeunes enfants. Histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train de cauchemarder, elle baissa les yeux vers son propre corps. Pour le découvrir nu. Elle sursauta et son coeur se mit à battre encore plus fort qu'il ne battait déjà dans sa poitrine. Elle eut quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de regarder le corps de James, qui malheureusement avait lui aussi revêtu sa tenue d'Adam.

Lily pria incessemment Merlin de ne pas avoir croquer dans la pomme maudite mais elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : que ferrait-elle dans un lit... ou plutôt sur une table (Oh mon Dieu c'était pire que tout !) avec James Potter, nue comme un vers et collée contre lui ? La réalité vint à elle comme un coup de massue sur la tête. Elle qui avait conservé sa virginité pour l'ange Gabriel l'avait offerte à James Potter... tout ça à cause de l'alcool ! Elle se frappa la tête du plat de la main, essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte de ce pétrin...

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'extirper des bras qui la serraient mais la seule chose qu'elle en tira fut d'être encore plus collée au corps de James. Ce dernier, encore endormi, posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille qui pleura de rage. Tout était fini. Elle aurait voulu mourir ici. Pas qu'elle appréciait la situation dans laquelle elle était, bien sûr, c'était même totalement le contraire. Elle aurait voulu mourir ici pour ne plus avoir à regarder James Potter dans les yeux, pour ne plus jamais se sentir comme elle se sentait à cet instant : impuissante, bête et détruite.

Ses reniflements eurent raison du sommeil de James qui se frotta les yeux, libérant ainsi Lily de son emprisonnement. Il baissa le regard vers celui de la jeune fille qui le brûlait.

- Salut.

Il n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose de très intelligent à dire. Il en eut la confirmation quand il vit la jeune fille froncer les sourcils.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Ca, par contre, il ne l'avait pas envisagé. L'amour que lui vouaient les filles était très connu, généralement elles se contentaient d'un 'Merci' après une nuit d'amour avant de s'effacer de sa vie. Aparemment pas Lily. Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? répéta la rousse. Après m'avoir quasiment violée, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!

James étouffa un rire. Elle en avait de bonnes ! Qui s'était jeté sur l'autre durant la soirée ? Il lui fit part de son point de vue mais elle ne sembla malheureusement pas le prendre comme il l'éspérait.

- Tu as quand même dû remarquer à quel point j'étais saoul ! Tu sais très bien que ça ne me ressemble pas de me jeter sur les gens comme ça ! Tu aurais très bien pu m'arrêter, me calmer... ou même m'assomer ! Tu vois, je t'en aurai été reconnaissante.

- Pas sur le moment, je crois...

Lily ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et se remit à se lamenter tout en laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

- Je pense qu'il y a une explication très simple, Lily. Tu avais envie de t'amuser, tu as remarqué un beau specimen... alors tu es venue à lui !

Lily se leva sous la colère.

- Arrête de plaisanter espèce de...

Et alors qu'elle suivait le regard du jeune homme qui s'attardait sur les attributs même de sa féminité, sa voix redoubla d'intensité.

- Espèce de pervers !!

Elle saisit alors le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva pour l'enfiler. Malheureusement elle ne remarqua pas que ce vêtement était le tee-shirt du jeune homme qui la fixait toujours avec autant d'intensité. Lily partit en expédition à la recherche de sa petite culotte, qu'elle trouva aux pieds-même de James. Elle l'enfila rapidement et avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, c'est-à-dire très peu et se précipita vers la porte.

- Et moi ? J'enfile ta robe ?

C'est à ce moment, après que la voix du gryffondor ait résonné à ses oreilles, qu'elle comprit son erreur. Elle jeta un regard désespéré aux habits qu'elle venait d'enfiler pour se rendre compte que c'était un tee-shirt appartenant effectivement à James qui souriait devant elle. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à se changer mais quand elle se rappella qu'elle devrait alors se retrouver à nouveau quasiment nue devant lui elle abandonna sa résolution.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Tu n'as qu'à prende ma robe. Fais juste attention à ne pas l'abîmer.

Et elle partit tranquilement... enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle aurait espéré pour pouvoir garder un minimum de fierté. Mais malheureusement, écrasée par les recents évènements, ce fut plutôt en prenant ses jambes à son cou qu'elle quitta la pièce.

- - -

- Evans ?

Lily se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait pour reconnaître Sirius Black. Elle aurait voulu encore partir mais trois des maraudeurs lui barrèrent le passage.

- On aurait juste besoin de savoir où est James.

-Vous êtes ses copains, non ? Vous êtes censés être plus au courant que moi !

Fière de sa réplique, elle leur envoya un sourire hypocrite.

- Effectivement. Mais comme en ce moment-même on te retrouve seulement vêtue de sa chemise au bout milieu d'un couloir, on s'est dit que tu pourrais peut-être nous renseigner.

Sourire qui fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle resta muette d'indignation alors qu'un attroupement se formait autour d'eux.

- Evans... tu as perdu ta langue ? tenta Peter Pettigrow de sa voix fluette.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle l'a oubliée dans la bouche de Cornedrue...

Après cette dernière réplique on pu entendre un bourdonnement de cris indignés de jeunes filles dont les hormones venaient à nouveau d'être déçus.

- Pour votre information cher Monsieur Black, ma langue n'est jamais entrée en contact avec une seule des partis palpables de votre ami.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant _certaines _de mes parties s'en souviennent agréablement bien.

Lily se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec l'objet de son désespoir actuel.

- Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités, Potter.

- _Mes _désirs ? Ce sont plutôt les tiens qui m'ont épuisé hier soir. Oh, bien sûr ce n'était pas désagréable mais...

- Espèce de... !

James rit, fier de l'avoir achevée.

- D'ailleurs Lily... j'aimerai bien que tu me rende mon tee-shirt si possible. Ca éviterait aux jeunes filles qui nous entourent de baver sur mon torse...

Lily, rouge de colère, retira la chemise qu'elle portait de sorte qu'elle se retrouva seulement en sous-vêtements devant tout l'atroupement qui s'était formé. Tout en fixant sa poitrine James rougit.

- Euh... je crois finalement que tu peux le garder encore un peu...

Elle ravala sa timidité pour se frayer un chemin à travers les personnes, dont un bon nombre de garçons pleins d'hormones qui fixaient ses seins sans vergogne. _C'est juste comme si tu étais en maillot de bain_, se répéta-t-elle.

- Hé, toi, regarde pas ! cria James à un jeune de première année qui profitait du spectacle.

- Tu ne t'es pourtant toi-même pas gêné, Potter.

Et avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit elle partit, la tête haute malgré la honte qui la submergeait.

- - -

- Lily ! Lily, attends-moi !

- Oh, pardon Emerick. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue au beau milieu de Poudlard, Lily ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais au lieu de ça elle fondit en larme. Emerick retira alors sa robe de sorcier pour la lui faire enfiler et la porta jusqu'à la salle commune. Il l'allongea sur le canapé et passa une bonne heure à lui caresser les cheveux en écoutant son histoire.

- C'est fini maintenant, Lily. Calme-toi... demain tout le monde l'aura oublié.

Si seulement ce que disais Emerick pouvait être vrai !

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai remarqué après la review de Puky que je ne reparlais pas d'Emerick par la suite. Je l'ai rajouté au début, pour expliquer, mais mes tentatives de l'incruster ailleurs ont échoué.

Ah oui aussi, je voulais m'excuser. Je devais poster ce matin vers 9 heures mais je me suis réveillée à 11 heures alors... Encore désolée =).

**Malliia () :** Et oui, je sais, je me suis un peu acharnée sur Lily... En plus ça doit pas être très agréable de se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant toute l'Ecole, mais bon... Ses petits malheurs ne sont pas finis non plus ^^.

Bonne lecture !

**Deuxième partie :**

- - -

Malheureusement, le lendemain, c'est par une foule de murmures réprobatifs que Lily fut acceuillit dans la Grande salle. Elle eut le droit à toute sorte d'insultes, toutes plus méchantes les unes que les autres. Elle aurait voulu qu'Emerick soit là, mais elle était partie avant qu'il ne se réveille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit impliqué dans ses problèmes. James lui avait déjà fait payer le fait d'être trop proche d'elle dans le passé. Pourtant c'était juste un ami, un très bon ami certes, mais juste un plus il avait un an de plus qu'elle, il avait sûrement d'autres choses à faire. Comme préparer ses ASPICS, entre autre...

- Oh, voilà la pute à James ! sourit hypocritement une des indénombrables groupies du jeune homme.

Lily avait prévu de passer sans rien dire mais quand elle aperçut James Potter qui l'observait d'un peu plus loin elle décida de se défendre malgré tout. Elle se retourna alors vers Mélodie, qui était en train de se vanter de son humour mémorable.

- C'est quoi ton problème Mélodie ? Que j'ai pris mon pied avec ton chéri ou tout simplement que _toi _tu ne sois pas passée sous lui ?

Et Lily s'en alla, la tête haute, en laissant une Mélodie la bouche ouverte et en train de se transformer en carpe derrière elle. Quand elle croisa le regard du jeune homme à l'origine de ses problèmes elle ne réussit pas à déchiffrer l'expression qui tourmentait son visage.

- - -

Alors qu'elle sortait de la Grande salle un peu plus tard, Lily entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

- EVANS !

Elle se retourna et son expression devint légèrement désespérée quand elle vit le jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

- Je suis désolé...

- Pardon ?

Elle parut déconcertée. C'est sûr qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à des excuses de sa part... mais des excuses pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Je suis désolé pour Mélodie... et pour les autres.

- Ah.

C'est sûr que ce n'était pas très intelligent à dire, Lily en avait conscience. Mais elle restait sans voix face à ce garçon qu'elle n'avait de sa vie jamais vu s'excuser.

- Dis-moi, Lily... c'est vrai ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Hein ?

- C'est vrai que tu as pris ton pied ?

Les joues de James devinrent légèrement rosées à l'évocation de cette phrase de la rousse. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, resta stupéfiée par son culot.

- Je rêve ?

- Euh...

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te raconter ma vie intime, Potter ? Alors qu'on ne se connait même pas ?

- Dans ce cas de figure on peut dire que c'est également de _ma _vie intime dont on parle...

La jeune fille s'étrangla avec sa salive et le sang vint envahir ses joues pour leur donner une jolie couleur tomate.

- Oh cas où tu serais trop bête pour le comprendre, Potter, c'était juste une manière de lui fermer son clapet.

- Mais alors tu...

- Non, je n'ai pas pris mon pied. J'ai eu des amants bien meilleurs.

- Je croyais que tu étais vierge !

La panique envahit la jeune fille. C'était vrai que James avait été son premier mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse s'en vanter un jour ou l'autre. Elle tenait malgré les apparences à sa réputation.

- On dirait bien que tu t'es trompé dans ce cas. Désolé de te décevoir, Potter. Même _moi_ j'ai eu des aventures.

- Je ne voulais pas dire que...

- Loin de moi l'idée que tu te moquais de moi, Potter.

- Je...

- Salut.

Elle était partie sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre.

- - -

Pourquoi James Potter a-t-il des amis ? C'est vrai, presque tout le monde a des amis, mais pourquoi en a-t-il des comme _ça _? Le premier à venir me voir a été Sirius. C'était devant une salle de classe, j'ai cru que j'allais mourrir de honte.

- Salut Evans.

- Black.

Généralement c'était les seules courtoisies que nous échangions. Mais forcément, à circonstance exceptionelle, attitude exceptionelle. Et on peut dire que le fait que j'ai couché avec son meilleur ami était une circonstance exceptionelle.

- Comment ça va, Evans ?

- Très bien, Black.

Il a laissé planer le silence pendant quelques secondes puis a repris de plus belle.

- Généralement les gens polis demandent 'Et toi ?' à ce moment.

- Dans ce cas on va dire que je ne suis pas polie, d'accord ?

- Merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé. Je vais très bien de mon côté également.

- Super. Ca me fait une belle jambe.

- Belle jambe ? Selon James tu les as déjà.

Je n'ai rien dit. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu répondre ? Un pervers plein d'hormones parle de mes jambes à son copain, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

- En tout cas il a l'air d'avoir adoré.

Inutile de demander ce qu'il a apprécié, ça ne ferait que m'enfoncer de plus belle. Surtout que tout le couloir me regarde à présent.

- On peut dire que ça ne le gênerait pas de recommencer...

- Alors propose-lui une autre fille.

- Mais pour les jambes ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, je suis rentrée en classe. De toute façon j'avoue que j'aurai été incapable de dire quelquechose.

- - -

Un seul m'aurait exaspéré mais pas autant cependant. Quand j'ai vu Remus Lupin me courir après en sortant du cours, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de demander au Seigneur tout puissant de m'achever.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Remus.

C'était plus un soupir qu'autre chose mais vu qu'il venait me saouler avec son copain, il devrait se contenter de ça.

- Je vais être franc. James a beaucoup aimé le moment que vous avez partagé.

_Le moment que nous avons partagé. _Quelle jolie façon de dire qu'il m'avait sautée dans une salle de cours !

- Bonheur non partagé malheureusement.

- Vraiment ? Tu vois, j'aurai juré que oui.

Remus Lupin a des yeux qui vous traversent le corps, comme s'il pouvait voir chaque vaisseau de votre sang en un clin d'oeil. Et les yeux de Remus Lupin avaient pour effet sur moi de me faire rougir comme une tomate murissante.

- Alors ma pensée se confirme ?

- N'importe qu...

- Je n'ose pas imaginer comme James va être heureux en l'apprenant. Merci de contribuer à son bonheur, Lily.  
Sans me laisser le temps de répondre il m'a abandonnée en plein milieu d'un escalier, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson frit.

- - -

Jamais deux sans trois. La règle se confirme. Un peu plus tard est arrivé Peter Pettigrow, toujours égal à lui-même : petit et trapu. Lui, j'ai failli lui échapper. Mais il a bien sûr fallu que je laisse tomber tous mes cahiers durant mon escapade inprovisée. Malchance quand tu nous tiens....

- Ah, Lily ! J'ai failli te rater.

Je me suis gardée de lui dire que c'était bien ce que j'avais espéré. Ce sont le genre de choses que les gens prennent facilement mal.

- James a adoré votre coucherie.

Effectivement, aucun doute possible. C'était bien Peter. Peter et sa finesse légendaire.

- Etonament, je n'en suis pas le moins du monde flattée.

- Tu devrais. James a très bon goût à ce sujet.

J'ai évité de lui dire qu'il était justement en train d'enfoncer son ami. Après tout, ça me distrayait à moi aussi.

- C'est vrai qu'il a dû essayer toute sorte de produits avant d'énoncer son avis.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Autrement dit : mon ami est un salaud qui passe de fille en fille, il aimerait renouveler l'expérience avec toi alors ouvre tes jambes. Enfin, ça ne devait pas être ça dans le language Pettigrowien mais c'est une langue que je n'ai malheureusement jamais tenté d'apprendre.

- Fais passer à Potter un message de ma part s'il te plait. Dis-lui qu'il y a un tas de produits frais et qu'il peut se servir autant que dans un supermarché, mais précise bien aussi que les carottes sont toxiques.

- - -

Pourquoi est-ce que je me perds si souvent dans Poudlard quand je suis énervée ? Cette fois-ci ça m'aurait peut-être évité de _le _croiser au détour d'un couloir. Autrement dit ça m'aurait évité pas mal de problèmes et de mauvaises ondes.

- Alors comme ça tu es toxique, Lily ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, Potter. Tu devrais t'éloigner.

- J'aime bien les choses dangereuses.

- C'est à tes risques et périls.

Il la coinça contre un mur, deux bras encerclant sa tête.

- Les seuls risques que j'ai pris avec toi étaient délicieux.

- Tu me dégoute.

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait la nausée rien qu'à imaginer qu'elle l'avait fait avec lui. Franchement, en ce moment-même, elle aurait presque préféré Severus Rogue en tant que premier partenaire du septième ciel.

- Lily...

James se pencha sur ses lèvres mais elle se fit glisser contre le mur juste à temps pour l'éviter.

- Au revoir, Potter.

Elle partit rapidement vers un endroit indéfini, cherchant le plus possible à s'éloigner du jeune homme. Mais elle apprit à ses dépends que l'endroit où vous mène l'égarement n'est pas forcément le plus sûr.

- Ah tiens, une gryffondor qui se promène seule...

- Avery.

- Ne prononce pas mon nom, sale sang de bourbe !

Lily ne répondit pas. D'accord, elle avait sa fierté. Mais elle tenait encore plus à sa vie.

- Alors, avec Potter ?

- Une erreur de jeunesse.

Avery sourit machiavéliquement et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Et ça te dirais d'en faire une deuxième ?

- De ?

- Une deuxième erreur de jeunesse. Bien sûr je ne t'infligerai pas Potter comme partenaire...

- Non merci.

- Tu refuses ? Tu sais ce que tu rates, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sais-tu ce que tu risques ?

- Bonjour Avery.

- Oh. Le petit copain d'Evans.

Lily se retourna pour sauter dans les bras du nouvel arrivant mais elle laissa retomber ses bras, qu'elle avait monté jusqu'à ses épaules, quand elle reconnut James. Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma petite amie, Avery ?

Lily eut un hocquet alors que sa salive se coinçait dans sa gorge à l'entente de ce mot. James passa un bras autour de sa taille. En pensant à ce qu'aurait pu lui faire Avery, elle arriva à s'empêcher de se dégager.

- Je lui parlais en privé, Potter.

- Je fais partie de sa vie privée, Avery. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Lily ferma les poings, envahie par la rage. Dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas répondre à ces insinuations douteuses ! Elle tenta un petit sourire quand James l'embrassa sur la joue, qui fut malheureusement faux. Le jeune homme coupa le contact visuel duellique qu'il entretenait avec le serpentard pour s'en aller main dans la main avec Lily vers l'autre bout du couloir. Le coeur de la jeune fille battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il l'aurait voulu, Avery les aurait suivi et qui sait ce qu'il lui aurait fait.

- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne année à tous ! Me voici de retour pour le 3e et dernier chapitre de cet OS… J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres même si personnellement je le trouve un peu bizarre…

malliia () : Merci bcp =) Oui, j'ai déjà pensé à écrire des fics plus longues mais je n'y arrive pas. Je commence et je ne finis jamais, donc je ne poste pas (je déteste les fics abandonnées donc j'évite de les abandonner moi-même, mdr). Je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour trouver beaucoup de péripéties, etc... Enfin bref !

**Troisième partie**

Quand ils furent arriver dans leur salle commune après l'altercation avec Avery, Lily se dit qu'elle devait quand même remercier James. Elle lui devait une fière chandelle ! Elle se retourna alors vers lui, remarquant enfin qu'il la regardait depuis tout ce temps. Elle rougit légèrement. Elle avait grandit mais sa timidité enfantine n'était jamais vraiment partie.

- Merci, Potter.

Il lui adressa un sourire séducteur et se rapprocha d'elle.

- J'ai le droit à un remerciement plus expressif ?

- Je n'ai pas encore ri.

- Pardon ?

- Femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit, comme on dit.

- Ca ne va pas tarder, alors. Mais je me serais contenté d'un baiser cette fois-ci.

- Le fait que tu m'ais débarasser d'Avery ne change rien à ton caractère détestable et à l'acharnement que tu mets en oeuvre pour que je viennes réchauffer tes draps.

- Je ne te veux pas dans mes draps mais dans mon coeur.

- C'est une belle phrase, Potter, mais tu restes un coureur de jupons insupportable. Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

James était alors parti, vaincu. Et Lily avait réalisé. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à tenir une conversation normale avec James sans démarrer la dispute. Au final, c'était peut-être elle la cause de leur mauvaise entente. Oh, bien sûr, il exagérait avec ses demandes incessantes, mais était-ce une raison pour être aussi méchante ? Pour la première fois de sa vie Lily se demanda si James Potter était sérieux quand il était avec elle.

Elle réalisa que finalement elle l'aimait bien quand même. Parce que oui, James faisait parti de sa vie. Elle n'imaginait pas Poudlard sans lui. C'était bon d'être attendu, de savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de votre retour. Si elle ne revenait pas après une réunion de préfets, James s'inquièterait. On avait beau dire, c'était rassurant. Lily sourit en se remémorant l'image du jeune homme assis sur le fauteuil en face du feu de leur salle commune, attendant patiemment qu'elle passe le tableau.

Ils étaient donc deux à avoir contribuer à cette mauvaise entente, Lily savait combien de fois elle avait eu tort. Sauf qu'elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à aller elle-même s'excuser après de l'animagus cerf. C'était comme jeter sa fierté aux oubliettes. Mais peut-être que c'était la seule solution pour que cette boule dans sa gorge s'en aille. Elle était sûrement beaucoup plus attachée à James Potter qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle les yeux qui piquent ?

- J'ai peut-être des sentiments pour lui, souffla-t-elle.

Et le poids dans sa gorge s'en alla. Finalement, il suffisait qu'elle l'avoue. Elle aussi avait perdu. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais tombée ne serait-ce qu'un peu amoureuse de lui, et elle avait échoué. Comme toutes les autres filles. Elle n'avait rien de plus qu'elles.

- - -

- Lily ?

Elle se retourna et s'arrêta quand elle reconnu le jeune homme.

- Lily, je voudrais qu'on s'explique.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire, toi ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

Sa question était sincère, elle ne voyait pas de raison pour qu'il s'excuse.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé pour la chose que tu me reproches.

Lily haussa un sourcil. D'accord, elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais il était mignon comme ça. A venir s'excuser pour... rien. Il n'avait rien fait cette fois-ci.

- Tu me laisseras tranquille, maintenant ?

Elle tressaillit. Cette phrase était sortie toute seule de sa bouche, comme si elle était programmée pour toujours le rembarrer. Il baissa la tête.

- Je venais juste m'excuser.

- Tu arrêteras de me dire que tu m'aimes à tout bout de champs ?

Oh zut, elle s'enfonçait encore !

- Je ne le fais pas exprès, Lily. Ca sort tout seul.

Il disait sûrement la vérité. Après tout, c'était exactement ce qui arrivait à Lily à ce moment.

- Alors retiens-toi ! Sois gentil et fais-moi des vacances !

L'animagus cerf tourna légèrement la tête sur sa droite, pour ne plus avoir les yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Sinon il n'arriverait jamais à dire ça. Cette fois-ci elle était allée trop loin. Il était juste venu pour faire la paix et elle lui criait déjà dessus !

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Lily. Mais c'est à cause de toi. C'est entièrement ta faute. C'est toi qui m'a obligé à t'aimer, Lily, toi et ta sale manie d'un peu trop boire les soirs de fête, toi et ton sale caractère, toi et ton grain de beauté sur la cuisse gauche...

La jeune fille se tordit les mains. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de sentiments avec elle. De _vrais_ sentiments.

- Tu sais Lily, je t'ai peut-être trop idéalisée. Tu n'as rien de plus que toutes ces filles.

- ...

- Tu es exactement comme Sally, tu ne vaux sûrement pas mieux.

- Je t'interdis de me traiter de prostituée !

- Tu savais que je t'aimais, Lily. Pourtant dans cette salle tu m'as laissé t'embrasser, te caresser. Tu savais que ça me ferait mal après !

- Tu... J'étais saoûl ! Et toi aussi !

- Sauf que moi j'étais conscient. Et je croyais que tu m'embrassais pour une raison autre que le fait que tu n'ais trouvé personne d'autre pour la nuit.

- Tu n'es qu'un...

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre parler.

Et il était parti. Alors seulement Lily avait laissé couler les larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenu. Potter se prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter ainsi, il ne la connaissait même pas ! Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur.

- Evans.

- Black, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je me demandais juste ce que James avait pu dire pour te mettre dans cet état.

- Je ne pleure pas à cause de lui.

- Bien sûr.

Un ange passa.

- Est-ce que tu la trouves belle Sally Wilkins ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Est-ce que tu la trouves belle ?

- Oui...

- Et est-ce que James la trouve belle ?

- Je suppose... Où veux-tu en venir ?

- S'il m'a comparé à elle c'est juste pour cette raison, alors ?

Sirius sourit tendrement. Elle était vraiment mignonne avec ses yeux rougis et ses boucles rousses qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

- Bien sûr, Evans. Bien sûr.

- Alors c'était un compliment.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Merci, Black.

Il la regarda se lever et partir. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un simple mot de James puisse la mettre dans cet état. Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré sur ce coup-là.

- - -

Lily avait fui le jeune homme depuis ce soir-là, et il n'avait plus essayer de lui parler. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, bien sûr, mais ça lui manquait. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers du hall, dans sa longue robe noire. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il voulu fêter ce "Bal des Anciens" ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle obligée, en tant que préfète, d'y aller pendant que ses amis faisaient la fête dans la salle commune ? Inviter tous les anciens élèves des sept dernières années, quelle idée originale...

Elle passa la grande porte, inspirant lentement pour se donner contenance. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche. Ils étaient tous tellement vieux ! Sauf un groupe de jeunes hommes à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Mais elle se voyait mal les accoster, ça pourrait être prit avec ambiguïté. Elle se souvenait les avoir déjà vu dans ces couloirs, à l'époque où ils devaient encore porter l'uniforme. Elle s'avança un peu vers le milieu de la salle, entre les couples qui dansaient, jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser sur son épaule.

- Tu es toute seule ? demanda une voix langoureuse derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna prestement, pour se retrouver face à trois des jeunes hommes qu'elle avait vu en entrant.

- Euh… oui.

Elle trembla légèrement. Elle était désespérante !

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur de nous, tu sais. On ne va pas te manger...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il affichait ce sourire carnassier, alors ?

- Euh… désolée, je suis attendue.

- Tu nous as dit que tu étais toute seule.

- En effet, c'est à dire que...

Elle s'emmêla les pédales en tentant de s'excuser.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses et vient avec nous ! ordonna autre jeune homme du groupe.

Il n'attendit pas que la rousse formule une réponse et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'emmener vers les autres.

- Les gars, voici…

- Lily.

Les jeunes hommes sourirent, mais Lily était très mal l'aise, étant donné que presque tous louchaient sur son décolleté. Depuis qu'elle avait pris ces formes de femme, elle avait l'habitude de sentir des regards masculins sur elle. Mais pas autant. Certains pouvaient être agréables comme d'autres pouvaient être terrifiants. Un homme qui paraissait un peu plus vieux que les autres, la trentaine environ, s'avança vers Lily et lui tendit une main, qu'elle ne serra pas.

- Adrian Parker, dit-il. Je me souviens que durant mes années à Poudlard on allait à Pré-Au-Lard une fois par mois. J'ai une chambre au-dessus des Trois Balais, rejoins-moi quand tu voudras.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais resta sans voix. Que fallait-il répondre ? Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir disparaître à l'instant !

- Tu disais ? demanda quelqu'un à sa droite, qui avait bizarrement la même voix que Potter. Emmener _ma_ petite-amie dans _ta _chambre…

Lily tourna la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au nouveau venu, rassurée. Elle ne risquait plus rien puisque James était là.

- Dégage le mioche, on parlait.

James afficha un air courroucé.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit dégage ! cria l'autre, apparemment énervé.

Il saisit Lily par le bras et la tira vers lui.

- Toi, tu viens.

Il fallait que James intervienne, elle avait trop peur. Il entendait peut-être ses pensée parce qu'elle le sentit attraper sa main.

- J'aurai au moins essayé la diplomatie.

Il donna un coup dans l'épaule du jeune homme, qui fut obligé de lâcher Lily et James en profita pour prendre ses jambes à son coup et détaler en entraînant la rousse à sa suite. Ils traversèrent le hall, montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'arrêtèrent finalement, épuisés, dans un coin sombre. Lily colla son dos au mur en essayant de reprendre son souffle et glissa jusqu'au sol pour s'asseoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet de chaque côté d'eux mais Parker n'avait apparemment pas décidé de les suivre. Elle tourna alors la tête vers James, qui s'était assis également, et le regarda quelques minutes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau à cet instant, avec la légère lumière de la torche à quelques mètres d'eux, les cheveux toujours aussi en bataille et le torse qui se gonflait puis se dégonflait au rythme de sa respiration.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme tourna alors également la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

- J'espère que ça rattrape mes paroles de la dernière fois. Tu sais, Lily, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Lily parut alors très gênée, ce que le maraudeur ne manqua pas de remarquer et baissa un peu les yeux de son regard chocolat. Elle avait eu tellement peur quelques instants avant qu'elle trouvait qu'un simple _merci_ ne suffisait peut-être pas à remercier son petit ange gardien. Elle releva alors les yeux vers lui et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Je… ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, murmura-t-elle.

Elle approcha son visage un peu plus près de celui du jeune homme et James sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

- Merci encore… souffla-t-elle juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles, chaudes, de l'animagus cerf.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du. Elle avait plus apprécié qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Quand ils se séparèrent, James baissa la tête.

- Ne recommence pas, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses simplement pour me remercier. Je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu m'aimes.

- Et tu es prêt à attendre pour cela ?

- J'ai déjà attendu trois ans, Lily. Ce n'est pas quelques mois qui me feraient peur.

- A moi si.

- Pardon ?

- Moi j'ai peur de ces quelques mois.

- Pourquoi ?

Lily prit les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes.

- Je crois que je t'aime, James.

- Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour m'embrasser encore ?

Il eut un petit sourire espiègle.

- Bien sûr que non, crétin !

- Alors tu peux recommencer.

La jolie rousse sourit avant de s'accrocher aux épaules du jeune homme. Il se jetta immédiatement sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec douceur puis peu à peu avec passion. Lily sentit ses mains serrer un peu plus ses hanches où elles avaient trouvé refuge, puis les caresser légèrement dans un effleurement appaisant. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Lily observa le sourire radieux du jeune homme. Il était magnifique. Il lui sembla qu'elle l'avait rarement vu aussi heureux. James... _son _James.

Il était magnifique et il était à elle.

Finalement, elle aussi avait échoué. Elle était tombé amoureuse de James Potter.

Sauf qu'il y avait une chose qu'aucune autre fille n'avait encore réussi.

_Le _faire tomber amoureux.

Alors au final, Lily Evans avait gagné.


End file.
